Tutup Botol
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: Cerita konyol tentang sebuah tutup botol yang menyebabkan Naruto dan Sasuke mendapatkan kebebasannya? For FID#5. YAOI, positif NaruSasu. Abal dan telat. he.. ONESHOOT


**~Tutup botol~**

**.**

**.**

"Aniki! Kak Dei melakukannya lagi!" Bocah yang berusia 12 tahun itu merajuk, mengadu kekesalannya kepada si sulung yang sedang asik berkutat didepan kompor.

Dug Dug Dug!

"Baka-Dei-nii! Cepat keluar, aku mau mandi! Kuso! Aku bisa terlambat bodoh!" Rambut orangenya semakin terlihat acak-acakan saat bocah itu nekad menggedor pintu menggunakan kepalanya. Membuat si sulung yang melihatnya _sweatdrop_.

_'Err.. Kalau begitu, siapa yang bodoh?'_

"Kyuu, Hentikan kebiasaanmu! Kau menyakiti kepalamu sendiri dan jangan kau ulangi umpatan kasar itu lagi! Aniki tidak suka!" Lelaki bersurai pirang memjitat pelipisnya–pening, setelah menegur si bungsu yang kini cemberut, "Dei! Kalau dalam hitungan 5 kau tidak menyelesaikan mandi pagimu, jangan harap kau mendapatkan sarapan dan uang saku!" lanjutnya setengah berteriak dengan nada mengancam. " Satu! Dua! Tiga! empat..," hitungnya membuat si kecil Kyuubi tersenyum keji saat tidak ada tanda-tanda sang kakak keluar dari kamar mandi.

_'Khukhu.. Rasakan itu!'_ batinnya puas penuh aura dengki karena ulah kakak keduanya lagi-lagi ia harus telat berangkat kesekolah.

"Li–"

BRAAAKKK!

"AKU KELUAAAAR ANIKI!" Teriakan cempreng yang dibarengi dengan dobrakan pintu kamar mandi terdengar memekikan telinga. Deidara si Uzumaki kedua terlihat ngos-ngosan dengan rambut dan tubuh setengah telanjang yang basah dililit sebuah handuk. "Hosh.. Hosh.. Apa hah?! Puas kau Iblis rubah?!" Sengak Deidara mendelik tajam kepada adik yang mendecih. Kyuubi pun melengos kedalam kamar mandi dengan gerutuan pelan kepada kakak keduanya.

Naruto, nama si sulung Uzumaki hanya geleng-geleng kepala seraya mendesah ketika melihat 'rutinitas' pagi kedua adiknya.

"Haah.. Kapan aku bisa membeli rumah yang mempunyai dua kamar mandi?" Bisiknya kepada diri sendiri.

.

.

**Decicated For FID# 5**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Gendre: Romance.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: YAOI, TYPOS, GAJE, ABAL,OOC, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Tittle: TUTUP BOTOL by: Akira Naru–desu**

.

.

"Dalam lima menit terakhir kau sudah menghela napas sebanyak tiga kali, Nar!" Kiba mengacungkan tiga jarinya persis didepan wajah Naruto. "Jika dihitung lagi, sejak pertama kali kita duduk disini sudah sekitar setengah jam, jadi kau sudah membuang kebahagiaanmu sekitar 18 kali," lanjutnya mengoceh kemudian kembali melahap takoyaki.

Naruto memutar matanya. "Apa memperhatikanku begitu menyenangkan, Kib? Oh–Ayolah.. Aku tahu aku ini tampan, tapi bisakah kau tidak terlalu memperhatikanku? Rusa milikmu terlihat seperti akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup, " sahut Naruto berujar malas yang dibumbui kalimat narsis seraya menujuk kearah Shikamaru yang sedang menguap lebar.

Kiba menggeram dengan wajah merah– entah malu atau kesal atas pernyataan dan pertanyaan sang Uzumaki. "Kau menyebalkan, Naru! Jawabanmu yang seperti itu sama sekali tak ku harapkan!" Sungut pemuda Inuzuka itu memalingkan wajahnya, membuat kedua pemuda lainnya terkekeh. Sepertinya si Uzumaki sengaja menggoda sang Inuzuka.

"Mendokusai.. Chk–Sudahlah Nar, jangan menggoda _Puppy _manisku..," ucap Shikamaru yang malah membuat Kiba semakin memerah dan cemberut karena sang kekasih memeluk pinggangnya setelah mengecup sekilas pada bibirnya dihadapan Naruto dengan sengaja.

"Hahahaha.. Bukankah kau sama saja, Shika? Lihat wajahnya semakin merah tuh!"

"Begitukah? Ah.. Aku tidak bermaksud, Sayang~" Shikamaru sengaja membuat nada menggoda dalam kalimatnya.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! KALIAN BERDUA SAMA-SAMA MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Kiba menuai perhatian setiap pasang mata orang-orang yang ada dikantin.

Naruto nyengir kuda dan mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'. "Ups! Lihat Kib, semua orang melihatmu!" perkataan tak berdosa Naruto membuat Kiba tersadar akan tindakannya barusan.

Ah.. Pasti malu sekali..

"Ugh..! Lihat saja balasanku!" Sungut Kiba lalu menyembunyikan wajah malunya didada Shikamaru. Naruto terpingkal melihat tingkah unik sahabatnya. Kiba itu lucu, tingkahnya masih kekanak-kanakan. Pantas saja Shikamaru begitu menyukainya. Naruto sungguh beruntung mendapatkan hiburan gratis dari kedua sahabatnya.

'Dia selalu berhasil mengalihkan topik pembicaraan," Shikamaru membatin. 'Ada apa denganmu Nar? Hari ini kau terlihat kacau,' lanjutnya memandang Naruto sedikit berkerut dengan mata kuacinya.

Shikamaru lalu berdiri dengan malas. "Ayo.. Waktu kita habis," katanya melihat jam. "Kau juga ikut denganku, Puppy! Bukankah sebentar lagi kau ada mata kuliah?!"

Kiba menggerutu. "Iya~.. Iya~.. Aku tahu. Malas sekali harus bertemu dosen Killer itu!"

Naruto mendengus. "Hey! Dosen killer itu kakakmu sendiri, Inuzuka!" sang Uzumaki mengingatkan.

Kiba manyun. "Makanya aku tak suka," ketus Kiba. "Hey, kenapa kau masih duduk? Ayo cepat! Si nanas sudah meninggalkan kita!" Serunya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak ada mata kuliah lagi hari ini," jawabnya.

"Oh– ya sudah, aku duluan Nar! Jangan melamun lagi!" Pamitnya lalu pergi menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah meninggalkannya. Naruto tersenyum sebagai respon. Safirnya lalu kembali menerawang melihat punggung Kiba dan Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh. Ia mendesah panjang. "Maafkan aku, aku tak mau membuat sahabatku kerepotan lagi," lirihnya tersenyum miris.

Naruto memasang headset pada kedua telinganya, lalu memutar lagu kesayangannya. Ia begitu terhanyut dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Mendengarkan musik adalah salah satu kebiasaannya untuk mengusir pikiran yang stress. Akhir-akhir ini, mahasiswa semeseter 4 jurusan manajemen keuangan itu selalu terlihat lebih banyak merenung dari biasanya. Bukan karena sampai saat ini vokalis band kampus itu menyanding status jomblo. Demi Tuhan! Naruto mungkin hanya cukup melayangkan satu gombalan saja, maka gadis paling cantik dikampus Konoha itu langsung jadi miliknya. Oh.. Tentu saja, bukan karena Naruto punya pelet atau jampi-jampi dukun santet, tapi sungguh Naruto adalah pemuda yang dikategorikan cowo tampan dan seksi. Hal ecek-ecek tersebut takkan membuat Naruto sampai seperti ini, lagian sang Uzumaki tak berminat mempunyai pasangan untuk sekarang.

Lalu apa dong masalahnya sampai membuat cowo se-keren Naruto menggalau?

Jawabannya satu. Naruto Cuma ingin membeli rumah baru yang lebih besar dari rumahnya yang sekarang. Yang mempunyai dua kamar mandi dan mempunyai tiga kamar tidur. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang sekarang, kecil dan hanya mempunyai 1 kamar mandi dengan dua kamar tidur yang sempit. Kenapa? Karena sang Uzumaki ingin membuat kedua adik manisnya tak kesusahan lagi. Setiap hari, Naruto selalu tak sengaja mendengar kedua adiknya mengeluh tentang rumahnya yang kecil untuk ditempati 3 orang atau pertengkaran Deidara dan Kyuubi yang selalu meributkan soal kamar mandi seperti halnya tadi pagi.

Haah.. Naruto merasa jadi kakak yang tidak berguna bagi kedua adik manisnya itu. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak kalau begini. Ia bukanlah sosok kakak yang baik karena ia bahkan tak bisa memberi kenyamanan untuk kedua adiknya tersebut. Naruto ingin terbebas dari perasaan gagal itu.

Tapi mau gimana lagi?

Naruto bukanlah orang kaya yang semudah mencairkan uang dari bank kemudian membeli sesuatu dengan mudahnya. Naruto hanya orang biasa yang beruntung masih bisa membiayai kuliahnya sendiri sekaligus membiayai hidup kedua adiknya dengan pekerjaannya yang tak tentu. Tidak seperti sepasang Hyuuga-Uchiha yang ada diseberang sana yang dilihatnya, kedua pemuda tampan itu mempunyai segalanya.

"Pasti menyenangkan menjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji," bisiknya sedikit iri kemudian beranjak kearah pemilik kantin dan membeli sebotol minuman teh.

Setelah membayar harga minuman itu, Naruto segera meminum minuman dingin itu dengan sedikit rakus. Sebelum ia kembali menutup botol minuman itu, Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika safirnya tak sengaja melihat kearah kemasan botol minumannya. Disana terlihat jelas ada gambar uang, bangunan mewah, mobil dan motor pada kemasannya.

"Berhadiah tanpa diundi. Temukan hadiahnya dibalik tutup botol," gumam Naruto pelan membaca tulisan yang terdapat diatas kemasan minumannya dengan seksama. Pemuda itu mengernyit memikirkan hal konyol yang terlintas didipikirannya barusan. Apa baru saja ia berharap mendapatakan hadiah rumah dari tutup botol itu? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dengusan geli.

'_Konyol sekali. Harapan yang sia-sia,_' ia membatin.

Tapi, bolehkah ia sedikit berharap? Bukankah kemungkinan itu banyak?

_Who Knows_?! Apa salahnya mencoba?

Naruto dengan ragu membalik tutup botol itu, ia tahu yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah hal yang konyol. Namun ia tetap melakukannya, membuka karet yang menutupi bagian tutup botol tersebut. Pemuda yang mempunyai kulit tan tersebut menajamkan penglihatan matanya saat akan membaca tulisan kecil yang ada didalam tutup botol tersebut dengan sedikit harapan didalam hatinya. Apakah ia akan mendapati kalimat:

Coba lagi..

Atau–

Anda kurang berun–

"A–APAAAA?!" Teriaknya melebihi teriakan Kiba, membuat semua orang terkaget-kaget saat mendengarnya. "Se-Selamat anda me-mendapatkan ru-rumah.." ucapnya terputus-putus dengan mulut menganga serta mata yang meletot bulat–kaget dan tak percaya saat membaca ulang apa yang tertera pada tutup botolnya.

Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mencubit pipi yang dirias 3 garis halus itu dengan keras ditambah beberapa tamparan pada pipi kanananya .

Lalu?

Senyumannya mengembang teramat lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dan?

"GYAAAA! Tuhan! Jangan katakan aku bermimpi!" Naruto bergaje ria melunturkan imej kerennya dengan berhigh five sendirian ditengah kantin yang sedikit ramai. "Yess!Yess! Kyuu, Dei! Aniki mendapatkan rumah baru!" Serunya lagi berbinar-binar. Bahkan pemuda Uzumaki itu sedikit meneteskan air matanya begitu bahagia dan terharu. Benar-benar tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan – Apa– kau– sudah– gila– berjoged– ditengah– kantin– tanpa sebab?

Naruto hanya nyengir mendapati tatapan itu tertuju kepadanya. Masa bodo! Yang penting sekarang ia sedang senang mendapatkan rezeki nomplok begini. Ah.. Indahnya hidup. Naruto tertawa sendiri, semakin membuat dirinya layaknya pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Orang-orang menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Apa benar yang sedang dilihatnya itu seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal maskulin dan keren itu? Mungkin mereka salah lihat. Orang-orang mulai menolak kenyataan. Dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka, kecuali satu orang.

_'Naruto –senpai? Kenapa dia bertingkah ajaib seperti itu?'_

Drap Drap Drap!

Brugh!

Brak!

"Ittaiii...! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee? Issh..!" Naruto meringgis pelan setelah membentak pemuda berambut bob dihadapannya. Lee, sang pelaku penabrakan menatap sang korban prihatin, namun tak berniat membantu Naruto berdiri, tampaknya pemuda berkaus hijau itu sedang terburu-buru.

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun! Aku tak sengaja!Aku sedang terburu-buru! GOMEEEN~" Lee berteriak seraya melarikan dirinya setelah mendengar teriakan seorang wanita yang berupa 'LEE! TUNGGU! AWAS KAUUU!' dari koridor sebelum kantin.

Lee pergi, Naruto menggerutu. Selanjutnya, ia bangun dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada celana jeans hitamnya. Akan tetapi untuk beberapa saat berikutnya, Naruto termenung. Seperti ada yang kelupaan. Apa ya? Naruto tersadar saat ia menatap kedua tangannya yang tak menggenggam apapun. Tutup botolnya terjatuh, iapun melongo .

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

"Akh Shit! Dimana tutup botolkuuu~! " Teriakan memilukan itu membuat seisi kantin ikut ricuh. Naruto kalang kabut mencari tutup botolnya dengan panik setengah jadi. Pemuda tampan itu memeriksa seluruh lantai kantin dengan hati yang meraung-raung seraya mengumpat penuh dendam kepada makhluk hijau yang dengan tidak berperibahagiaannya merusak momen indahnya. Damn! Kesempatan emasnya, terancam lenyap.

"Ada apa Senpai?"

"Naruto-kun kenapa?"

"Err.. Naru-kun, ke-kenapa kau bejongkok dibawah sana?"

"Hey! Kau mengintip Uzumaki!"

Dan begitulah keributan kecil yang dibuat tokoh utama kita. Haaah... Malang sekali nasibmu, Nar! Masih belum rezeki ternyata.

Sementara itu disisi lain, masih didalam kawasan kantin. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang terkenal dengan ke-perferct-an fisik maupun otaknya tengah memerhatikan pemuda pirang yang kalang kabut didepannya dengan tatapan penuh minat. Dahinya terlihat sedikit mengernyit saat memperhatikan Naruto . Jelas, pemuda stoik itu tengah dipenuhi rasa heran.

"Suke? Kau melamun?" Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang berada disampingnya mengalihkan perhatian si raven.

"Hn," balas Sasuke bergumam seadanya. Ia tak menoleh kearah Neji dan melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya yang tertunda akibat keributan yang dipebuat senpai yang sudah menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali bertemu. Ia tampak berpikir._ 'Tutup botol? Dia mencari tutup botol?'_ Batinnya bertanya–bingung.

Neji hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati reaksi biasa dari kekasihnya itu. Ya, pemuda Hyuuga itu telah lama menjadi seme dari seorang sosok menawan Uchiha muda. Mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi, menurut semua orang. Yah.._ You can see that_! Mereka sama-sama terlahir dengan wajah tampan, berotak jenius, kaya raya, berperangai dingin dan digilai kaum hawa. Sempurna bukan? Maka dari itu Neji Hyuuga begitu mencintai sang Uchiha bungsu bermata oniks miliknya. Ia begitu bahagia memiliki kekasih macam Sasuke.

Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke.

Ia sama sekali tidak mencintai sang Hyuuga. Bagi Sasuke, Neji hanyalah sosok sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Ia menyayangi Neji namun tak bisa mencintai Neji layaknya kekasih. Karena dari awal hatinya telah bersemayam dalam jeratan sang Uzumaki. Dan tak pernah sekalipun berpindah kelain hati, termasuk Neji Hyuuga si pemuda sempurna– menurut semua orang.

Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang ia rela menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tak ia cintai?

Uchiha adalah jawabannya. Keegoisan, kekuasaan, dan kerakusan Uchiha membuat ia tak bisa berkutik. Fugaku adalah orang yang pertama kali Sasuke salahkan atas belenggu kasat mata ini. Belenggu yang membuatnya tak punya pilihan apapun kecuali menuruti apa yang menjadi sebuah aturan klannya yang mengharuskan mempertahankan harga diri yang selangit itu dengan cara apapun.

Termasuk menerima perjodohan yang diajukan Hyuuga demi menyelamatkan harga diri Uchiha dari sebuah kebangkrutan dan rasa malu. Ironis memang. Ketika Sasuke merasakan perasaan baru yang begitu menyenangkan, pada saat itu juga harus ia hancurkan dengan perasaan sakit atas ketidak mampuannya sendiri. Kenapa dunia begitu tak adil baginya? Disaat ia merasakan setitik kebahagian, disaat itupula semuanya terasa tak mungkin.

Ia ingin bebas dari nama Uchiha sialan yang bersanding didepan namanya. Ia ingin terbebas dari belenggu kasat mata itu. Ia juga iangin bebas untuk memilih. Memilih dengan siapa ia hidup. Memilih semuanya yang ia inginkan. Tidak dengan aturan, tidak pula dengan kekangan.

Tapi kenapa ini begitu sulit?

Bahkan untuk menyentuh sang Uzumaki pun ia tak bisa. Ia memang manusia yang menyedihkan. Hanya bisa diam dan tak punya keberanian.

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi kelasmu akan mulai," sang Hyuuga mengingatkan Sasuke. Sang raven sedikit tersentak mendengar suara bariton pemuda berpupil violet pucat itu. Ia mengangguk, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia pergi untuk terakhir kali ia kembali memandang sang Uzumaki, dan pada saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu. Betapa Sasuke sangat senang saat itu, iapun sedikit memberikan senyuman tipis yang jarang diperlihatkannya teruntuk sang Uzumaki–

–Terbalas. Sang Uzumaki membalas senyumannya. Saat ini, Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terlalu bahagia dengan getaran perasaan menyenangakan pada hatinya, dan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak bagai dipalu itu membuatnya melayang dengan fantasi yang luar biasa. Itu baru senyumannya, bagaimana bila lebih?

'_Naruto-senpai.. Kau terlalu indah,'_ batinnya terpesona tingkat akut dan terlalu lebay untuk seorang Uchiha macam dirinya. Ia pun segera meninggalkan kantin, berjalan mengekor Neji dari belakang–

–Sreekk!

Sasuke lalu berhenti tiba-tiba. Merasakan sesuatu yang terinjak dibalik sepatu sneaker birunya. Menggeser kakinya,kemudian melihat apa yang ia injak.

Eh?– Tutup botol?

Refleksnya mengingat sang Uzumaki ketika ia melihat tutup botol itu. Berjongkuk untuk mengambilnya dan dengan seksama ia memeriksa benda bulat kecil tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah seringai hadir mengembang diwajah aristokratnya.

_'Mungkin, kesempatan itu masih terbuka untukku. Benarkan Naruto-senpai?_' Ia menengok kebelakang lagi– melihat Naruto yang masih kalang kabut mencari benda yang berada didalam genggamannya. Lalu segera berbalik karena sang Hyuuga telah memanggilnya.

"Sasuke? kenapa berhenti?"

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Harapan itu masih ada untuknya. Dan mungkin inilah kesempatan Uchiha Sasuke untuk menggapai mataharinya. Matahari yang selama ini terasa mustahil untuk ia gapai. Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

3.00 P.M , Ruang musik.

Gaara mengambil sebuah gitar melodi berwarna merah, untuk beberapa saat memetiknya dengan lihai sehingga menghasilkan nada intro yang musikalis. Ia berhenti, lalu memandang pemuda blonde didepannya. "Lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan, Nar?" Nada suaranya sedikit keras ketika Kiba memulai memukul drumnya. "Kita sedari tadi menunggumu," sambungnya mendesah panjang karena Naruto masih belum merespon.

Shikamaru memutar matanya–malas. Pemuda Nara yang selalu menilai segala sesuatu dengan merepotkan itu menghampiri sang Uzumaki. Dan,– TUK! Dengan santainya ia memukulkan tongkat biolanya pada kepala Naruto. Tak ayal, sebuah protes plus pelototan maut pun Shikamaru dapatkan.

"KAU–"

"Kau melamun lagi!" potong Shikamaru sebelum Naruto nyerocos. "Lihat mereka–!" Perintahnya menunjuk satu-satu setiap kepala bersurai berbeda disekitarnya yang tengah memandang kearah dirinya dengan kerutan dahi "– kau membuat mereka menunggu dan tak menjawab mereka. Itu membuat kau terlihat aneh dan membingungkan," lanjutnya menuai kekehan tak berdosa Naruto– setelah sadar dengan tingkahnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Nar?" tanyanya tak habis pikir dengan sikap aneh Naruto yang lebih sering melamun dan terlihat murung dari biasanya. Well, dia sedikit khawatir.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Hanya sedikit ketidak beruntungan," katanya menjelaskan ambigu, "kalian tak perlu khawatir, ini hanya sebuah kesialan saja yang membuatku sedikit merasakan perasaan menyesal atas kesialanku hari ini," sambungnya semakin tak jelas diterima ketiga kawan band–nya.

Hening..

"Kau sedang berbicara tentang apa, Nar?" Celetuk Kiba yang sama sekali tak mengerti. Sejenak, mata cokelatnya bertautan dengan biru safir Naruto.

"Hehehe... Lupakan sajalah!" Kekehnya garing, "sebaiknya kita lanjutkan latihan. Aku ingin membawa lagu Michi– To You All!" Alihnya yang membuat teman-temanya saling pandang kemudian saling mengedikkan bahu. Naruto tak peduli, selanjutnya sang Vokalis mendekatkan dirinya kearah mix dan memberikan aba-aba kepada anggotanya untuk segera memulai.

Trak Trak Trak!

Tiga ketukan stik drum Kiba mengawali band itu untuk memulai aksinya. Kolaborasi yang singkronpun mengalun merdu diruangan studio. Naruto menyanyikan lirik pertamanya dengan nada tanpa fals saat intro lagu selesai dimainkan. Suara khas serak-serak basahnya membuat lagu itu terasa berbeda dan unik untuk didengar. Gaya bernyanyinya terlihat santai dan menikmati disetiap liriknya tanpa terlewat, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar terbawa suasana yang ia ciptakan. Dan tak kalah ketiga pemuda lainnya menampakan kharisma serta kemampuannyabermusik yang tak usah diragukan. Itulah alasannya yang membuat band "Shipudden" ini sangat digemari siapa saja. Tidak heran, jika penggemarnya dimana-mana (?).

Reff: (Michi– "To You All", ost N.S2)

**_Dakedo hitotsu dake wa  
Nokotteta nokotteta  
Kimi no koe ga_**

Warau kao mo okaru kao mo subete  
Boku wo arukaseru  
Kumo ga kireta saki wo  
Mitara kitto

Nee wakaru de–

SIIING~~

"Ada apa?" Serempak semuanya bertanya ketika tiba-tiba sang _leader_ menghentikan aksinya.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia malah berdiri dan meninggalkan karpet biru ruang studio dan membuka pintu. Semua teman-temannya mengikuti arah Naruto pergi, dan terjawablah rasa heran dalam benak mereka.

Disana, dimuka pintu, seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan style emo pada rambutnya berdiri kikuk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk? Tidak kah lebih baik jika melihat kami bermain secara langsung– tidak menguping dibalik pintu seperti itu?"

Sasuke membeku saat pertanyaan sedikit menyindir itu keluar dari mulut orang yang begitu ia cintai. Dua detik ia bertahan, sebelum wajah alabsternya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan– malu. Kedapati sedang mengintip dan berhadapan langsung – dengan jarak sangat dekat ini dengan Naruto membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

Antara malu karena kehancuran imejnya dan gugup.

"A-Ah... Ti–tidak. Itu– Ma-mak! Ah!" Sasuke mengerang karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat pertamakali ia berhadapan secara langsung dengan Naruto, ia tak menyangka akan sampai tergagap seperti itu. Cacat sudah imej dingin yang selama ini ia pelihara.

Naruto tertawa renyah, merasa lucu melihat adik tingkatnya bersikap OOC macam itu. "Hahah.. Tidak usah segugup itu. Santailah. Ayo masuk!" ajaknya tersenyum charming dan itu sangat terlihat awesome dimata Sasuke yang tertegun.

"Ah– Tidak senpai!" Sasuke mencegah Naruto berbalik. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan senpai. Apakah senpai ada waktu?" tanya Sasuke sangat hati-hati dan terdengar sangat sopan walaupun masih menggunakan nada datar.

Naruto memandang aneh sejenak kepada kouhainya tersebut. Seorang Uchiha datang menemuinya secara tiba-tiba? Dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengannya? Itu aneh sekali, jika mengingat mereka bahkan belum sempat berkenalan– walaupun Naruto memang sudah mengetahui siapa pemuda tampan didepannya.

Tapi..

Ia menyetujuinya dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah," katanya. Selanjutnya, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada teman-temannya yang asik menonton dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Sob, aku ada sedikit urusan dulu. Sepertinya latihan hari ini cukup!" ujarnya kepada Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara setelah memeriksa jam tangannya yang ternyata sudah menunjukan waktu sore.

Dan semuanya mengangguk. Lalu, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar meninggalkan ruang musik itu.

"Maaf senpai jika aku mengganggu." Oh sikap tidak Uchiha itu kembali Sasuke perlihatkan saat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dikoridor.

Naruto menggeleng seraya tersenyum geli. "Tidak sama sekali," ucapnya dengan mengacak rambut pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya sekilas kemudian segera menariknya kembali karena merasa tak enak bersikap sok akrab dengan sang Uchiha bungsu. Entahlah– sejujurnya Naruto refleks melakukan itu. Mungkin, melihat sikap manis Sasuke membuatnya merasa... tertarik dan gemas.

Mata Sasuke membelalak saat sentuhan hangat tangan Naruto menyentuh rambutnya. Tubuhnya mendadak menegang dan degupan jantungnya bertalu sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya. Lagi, wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah. Naruto yang menyadarinya diam-diam tersenyum.

_'Naruto-senpai menyentuhkuuuuuuuu~! Mau lagiii~!'_ batinnya girang bukan main layaknya fansboy dan terkesan lebay, terkhusus menggelikan terlebih mengejutkan. Lengkap.

_'Benarkah dia Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu?'_ Ragu Naruto dalam pikirnya namun tetap tersenyum geli.

* * *

Atap kampus adalah tempat yang dipilih Sasuke untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Naruto. Dua pemuda tampan yang terlihat kontras satu sama lain itu duduk tanpa alas menghadap pembatas atap yang tingginya tak lebih dari 15 cm.

Menghadap hembusan angin membuat rambut Sasuke maupun Naruto bergoyang menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke melirik melalui ekor matanya pada Naruto, ia tampak tak berkedip melihat pemandangan disampingnya.

Naruto saat ini terlihat sangat tampan dan indah. Bagaimana tubuh tegap dibalut kaus hitam yang memperlihatkan lekukan otot kokohnya, bagaimana wajah yang terlihat damai dengan mata terpejamnya, bagaimana kesempurnaan pahatan sempurna wajah maskulin berbalut kulit tan eksotisnya, bagaimana rambut pirang acak-acakan itu menghiasi kepalanya– semuanya sangat sempurna bagi Sasuke.

Sudah ia putuskan! Sasuke takkan mundur! Apapun yang terjadi ia akan memilih Naruto dan menjalankan rencana yang telah ia susun dengan sangat matang. Peduli amat Si Hyuuga yang sampai saat ini masih berstatus kekasih–tunangannya, akan ia tendang. Ini adalah kesempatannya, kesempatannya untuk bahagia dan terbebas dari tekanan aturan Uchiha. Karena ia yakin, sosok Naruto adalah seorang yang tangguh untuk menjadi penopang hidupnya.

Ia HARUS memiliki Naruto. Harus. Semua kesempurnaan milik Naruto tak boleh dimiliki oleh orang lain selain dirinya, paten Sasuke dalam benaknya tiba-tiba sangat posesif dan egois.

Setelah perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi untuk beberapa saat tadi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke memulai dengan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dan aku sangat mengenal senpai," katanya lagi berhasil mengalihkan fokus Naruto dari awan-awan diatas sana karena ucapan to the piont Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke bicarakan lagi.

"Ini tentang kejadian tadi siang dikantin saat aku melihatmu tampak sedang mencari sesuatu," lanjutnya membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung– tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sang Uchiha. "Apakah yang kau cari itu sesuatu yang penting?" tanyanya memandang lekat safir menghanyutkan dihadapannya.

Naruto nampak berpikir kemudian menyadarinya. "Ya–" si blonde mengangguk, "–apa kau mengajakku berbicara sesuatu yang penting itu hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini?" tanyanya sangsi dengan ekspresi aneh.

Mata Sasuke menajam. "Tidak," katanya tegas. "Jawab saja Senpai!" Nada suaranya mulai tak sabar.

Naruto mendengus mendengar nada bicara Sasuke. Rupanya, si raven mulai mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. "Tapi untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apakah itu penting untukmu Sasuke?" sahutnya bertanya balik.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Ya," lirihnya pelan. "Ini sangat penting untukku," jawabnya lalu diam sebentar sebelum menyambungnya. "Ini tentang hidupku juga."

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. "Apa yang sedang kau coba bicarakan sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti," jujurnya. Oke– apa hubungannya menanyakan tentang sesuatu yang dicarinya dengan hidup si Uchiha bungsu?

Sasuke mendesah panjang– ini terasa sangat sulit. Apalagi ini kali pertama untuknya membicarakan tentang perasaannya, ia tak pintar untuk berbicara. Maka tak heran Naruto tak mengerti juga. Jelas, ia memulainya dengan situasi dan kalimat yang aneh absurdnya. Salahkan kebiasaannya yang selalu irit kata, sehingga menjelaskan semuanya sangat menyulitkan baginya. Terlebih, pastilah Naruto akan terkejut dengan apa yang ia akan sampaikan secara tiba-tiba nanti. Secara, mereka baru sekarang bertatap muka, meskipun sebelumnya saling mengetahui.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang mendadak melamun.

Si raven sedikit tersentak, lalu kembali bersuara. "Apakah yang kau cari itu sebuah tutup botol yang berhadiah rumah?" Ia memutuskan untuk memulainya dari sana, karena ternyata mengungkapkan perasaan ini sukar dan hal itu bukanlah keahlian juga gayanya.

Mata Naruto membola– terkaget. "Kenapa kau tahu?!" serunya, "jangan-jangan kau menemukan tutup botol itu, Sasuke? Benarkah?!" Matanya berbinar dengan raut wajah berubah berseri. Rasanya harapan mendapat rumah baru untuk kedua adiknya yang sempat sirna itu kembali padanya.

"Hn."

"Eh? Itu artinya ya atau tidak?" beonya bingung dengan kosakata diluar kamus bahasa Jepang sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendengus. "Ya," sahutnya.

"Uwaaah! Hontou Sasuke?! Jadi, kau memanggilku untuk mengembalikan tutup botol itu padaku? Ah~ baiknyaaa~!" Naruto terlalu senang sehingga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa girangnya dan menyimpulkan dengan percaya dirinya. "Mana tutup botolnya? Oh~ Itu sangat penting sekali untukku, kau tahu?" pintanya menyodorkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah sang Uchiha seraya nyengir lima jari membuat deretan gigi rapihnya terekspose.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya!" Tukasnya menyebalkan mengancurkan harapan Naruto.

Wajah berseri Naruto luntur, dalam sekejap berubah datar. "Kenapa? Apa kau menginginkannya? Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari jika kau tidak mengembalikan tutup botol itu ?" suaranya terdengar dingin dan menyiratkan ketidak sukaan yang kentara.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai tatapan mengintimidasi sedemikian tajamnya. Walaupun demikian Sasuke masih membalas tatapan itu dengan oniksnya yang tak kalah tajam. Masih mempertahankan seriangaiannya, Sasuke menjawab. "Tidak juga. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan benda itu."

Naruto mengernyit sebelum mendecih kecil. "Lalu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kau mempermainkanku," ketusnya sedikit kesal karena ia tak kunjung mendapatkan inti dari apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Terlalu berbelit.

"Aku ingin tahu dulu seberapa penting benda itu untukmu, senpai."

"Well, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa tujuanmu sebenarnya menanyakan hal itu atau hubungannya dengan kepentinganmu. Tapi, aku akan tetap menjawabnya jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu," ucap Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum puas karenanya.

"Jadi?"

"Benda itu memang sangat penting untukku. Kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang kaya sepertimu," katanya menuai dengusan dari Sasuke, "apa yang ada pada tutup botol itu adalah harapan dan mungkin kesempatan satu-satunya yang kupunya untuk mempunyai sebuah rumah yang mewah. Aku mempunyai dua adik yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak dewasa. Kami tinggal disebuah rumah yang terlalu kecil untuk ditempati tiga orang sehingga keadaan tersebut membuat kedua adikku tak nyaman. Sebagai seorang kakak tertua, aku bertanggung jawab atas segala kondisi adik-adikku termasuk memberi mereka kenyamanan," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu?" tuntut Sasuke karena yakin Naruto belum menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Haah..," sipirang mendesah panjang, Uchiha sungguh merepotkan. Kenapa juga ia harus menjawab pertanyaannya? Kepada tiga sahabatnya saja ia tak berani terbuka, tapi ini? Hey! Mereka bahkan baru kali pertama saling berbicara. Namun, ya sudahlah... Terlanjur ini. Naruto lalu melanjutkan. "Aku merasa gagal ketika memberi kenyamanan kepada kedua adikku saja tidak bisa, maka dari itu aku ingin sekali memberikan sebuah rumah yang lebih besar dari rumah yang kami tempati sekarang. Dan untuk membeli sebuah rumah seperti itu sedikit mustahil untuk kondisiku sekarang. Kau tahu'kan? Aku bergantung hidup dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang tak tetap. Untuk membiayai kuliah dan juga makan sehari-hari saja sangat sulit untukku apalagi membeli sebuah rumah," katanya memberi sedikit jeda.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati, pemuda itu semakin kagum dengan sosok tangguh disampingnya. Selain bertanggung jawab, Naruto orang yang begitu kuat dan sangat penyayang. Jika saja posisi mereka bertukar, Sasuke yakin ia takkan bisa menjadi orang setangguh Naruto. Ia memang tidak salah mencintai Naruto sejak awal.

"Dan tutup botol itu seperti keberuntungan dan kesempatanku untuk membahagiakan kedua adik kecilku. Jadi, kau tahukan seberapa penting tutup botol itu untukku? " Seulas senyuman tulus Sasuke perlihatkan untuk Naruto saat si pirag mengakhiri penjelasannya. Naruto terkesima saat wajah yang biasa terlihat angkuh dan dingin itu memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman. Senyum yang benar-benar terlihat tulus.

Boleh kah ia menilai bahwa saat ini Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dan seperti malaikat cantik?

Naruto ikut tersenyum lembut saat Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menaggapi penjelasannya. "Hn, aku mengerti," katanya sedikit dengan rona merah diwajah putihnya saat melihat senyuman lembut Naruto.

Hening..

Mereka tak saling bicara untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan dirinya bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan mengembalikan tutup botol milikmu, senpai–"

"Eh?"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," sambungnya cepat saat kedua wajah itu saling berhadapan.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Syarat? Apa itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sebelumnya aku sudah bilang'kan? Ini juga sangat penting untukku dan hal itu menyangkut hidupku."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tutup botol miliku?" cicit Naruto dengan suara yang menyiratkan rasa ketidak masuk akalannya.

"Bukan tutup botol itu, tapi dirimu," ralat Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti," Naruto menganggapinya dengan cepat seraya menggeleng kebingungan.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu," kesal Sasuke karena merasa Naruto terlalu cepat menanggapi tanpa menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya darinya. Lelaki pemilik iris safir disampingnya memutarkan mata.

"Baiklah, cepat jelaskan!"

"Sabar, Dobe!"

"Hey! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Teme!" dengus Naruto tak terima karena ejekan nista itu tertuju padanya. Sasuke men_deathglare_ Naruto, lalu mendesah– mengalah.

"Bisa kita kembali ketopik pembicaraan kita?" tanya Sasuke frustasi.

"Memang seharusnya begitu!" jengkel si pirang.

Sasuke cemberut ketika Naruto memelototinya. "Baiklah. Syarat yang ku maksud ini berhubungan dengan kepentingan hidupku. Aku meminta kau membebaskan aku dari tekanan dan belenggu dalam hidupku. Aku akan mengembalikan tutup botol milikmu asal kau mau menyanggupi syarat yang ku ajukan untukmu barusan, senpai. Dan orang yang bisa melakukannya hanya dirimu! "

"Membebaskanmu dari tekanan? Aku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto meningkatkan suaranya tanda ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kau menerima syaratku dan berjanji akan melakukannya untukku," sahut Sasuke.

"Hey! kenapa begitu Teme?! Bahkan aku tidak tahu sama sekali caranya!" protes Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Terima atau aku takkan pernah mengembalikkan tutup botol ini untukmu!" Desak Sasuke. "Tenang saja, syarat yang kuajukan tidak sampai mengancam nyawamu," tambahnya menyeringai– menyebalkan.

Sasuke tahu ini salah. Tapi ia tak punya cara dan kesempatan lain untuk mendapatkan keinginananya terhadap Naruto. Biarlah ia menjadi egois dan brengsek untuk kali ini. Bukankah cinta itu buta yang membuat kita bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya? Ya.. Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja termasuk memanfaatkan tutup botol. Ini juga demi kebebasannya karena ia begitu muak dengan kehidupan yang kata orang sempurna itu.

Naruto nampak berpikir. Ia sangat menginginkan dan membutuhkan tutup botol itu. Tapi apa maksud dengan syarat– aneh – yang Sasuke ajukan? Jika menolak, mungkin ia harus menunggu sampai 5 tahun bahkan lebih untuk mendapatkan rumah mewah macam hadiah tersebut. Akan tetapi jika ia menerima syarat absurd itu, apakah yakin ia bisa melakukannya?

Ah.. Bagaimanapun kesempatan ini takkan datang dua kali, pikirnya.

Sudah ia putuska lebih baik ia–

"Ya, aku terima. Aku berjanji akan melakukan syarat apapun yang kau minta."

–menyetujuinya. Karena rumah mewah akan mejadi miliknya. Akan ia lalukan apapun untuk membahagiakan kedua adik manisnya, Deidara dan Kyuubi.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Rona bahagia tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya. Lalu, ia mengodok saku celananya. Mengambil tutup botol yang ia simpan, kemudian memeberikannya kepada Naruto. "Ini! Aku pegang janjimu, senpai," ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar membuatnya tampak manis dibenak Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terimakasih, Sasuke!" serunya mengambil tutup botol berhadiah rumah mewah itu seraya memeluk Sasuke–refleks dengan sangat lega dan bahagia_. _

_'Akhirnya... Tuhan! Rumah mewah untuk adik-adikku kembali kudapatkan! Terima kasih..'_ syukur Naruto dalam hati dan tersenyum begitu lebar.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendapatkan pelukan tubuh kekar sang Uzumaki. Ia bisa mencium aroma colongne pada tubuh Naruto– memabukan dan menyenangkan. Ah~ Sepertinya ia sangat menyukai harum tersebut. Walaupun hanya pelukan sesaat namun ia begitu menikmatinya, karena sang Uzumaki segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat, mungkin menyedari perbuatan yang sedang ia lakukannya saat ini.

"Err.. Ehm! Go-gomen! Tadi itu refleks! Hehehe...–" ia menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah sembari terkekeh.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa syarat yang kau minta untuk membebaskanmu dari rasa tertekan itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan Naruto mulai merasa janggal dengan seringai sang Uchiha.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Naruto-senpai," ungkap sang raven dengan lugas dan jelas.

Naruto cengo. "HEEEE?!" Kagetnya melongo. Tak percaya dan terkejut mendengar pernyataan sang Uchiha bungsu yang tiba-tiba. Apa ia salah dengar? "KEKASIH?" Tanyanya horor memandang Sasuke yang mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman Uchiha-nya.

Bukan, bukan karena Naruto baru pertama kali ditembak seorang cowok atau jijik terhadap kaum Yaoi. Dia sendiri adalah seorang biseks, tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah...

"Bukannya kau sudah mempunyai tunangan? Lalu, Hyuuga Neji kau kemanakan,Teme?!" tanyanya horor, melotot tajam kearah sang Uchiha.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian menunduk. "Aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya hari ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya– tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku terpaksa menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatku sendiiri karena desakan ayahku," lirihnya membuat wajah Naruto melunak saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Naruto dapat menangkap kesedihan pada nada bicaranya. Ia prihatin. "Tolong Naruto-senpai, hanya kau yang bisa membebaskan aku dari penderitaanku ini," katanya menanggalkan keangkuhan sifat Uchiha-nya dengan memohon kepada sang Uzumaki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto ambigu.

"Aku ingin kebebasan. Aku ingin kebahagiaan dan memilih hidup bersama orang yang kucintai. Dan orang yang ku cintai itu adalah..–" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang Uzumaki yang tengah menantikan kelanjutan kalimatnya seraya mempersempit jarak diantara mereka bedua. Lalu?

Kiss!

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sekilas dan melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya yang terputus, "–dirimu Naruto Uzumaki. Aku mencintaimu," lirihnya menatap sepasang safir indah yang terbelalak dihadapannya.

"K-kau..," Naruto tercekat dengan mulut yang membuka tutup kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ya.. Karena kau telah berjanji. Maka, kau tak bisa menolak. Mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku dan juga SEMEku Uzumaki Naruto!"

Diam..

Diam..

"HAAAAAAAAHHH?"

.

.

End. (?)

* * *

What The hell? Fic apaan nih?! Woooo... ANCUR, SEANCUR-ANCURNYA..

Gomen gantung dan gaje.. T.T (Kalo mau protes or flame silahkan, atau minta sekuel karena gak puas)

Sebenernya, Kira salah ngirim dokumen ke flashdisk.. T.T , Tadi malem padahal kira udah selesai bikin fic ini dengan word yang panjang 11kb. Huweee... Rate M ada lemon-lemonnya dikit. N diedit habis-habisan tinggal dipublish.

Tapi..

Malah masukin doc yang belum diedit n baru 2500 word yang ini. T.T,, stress dong! Kira juga ini ngetiknya ngebut n dalam waktu satu jam –ngisi istirahat– pinjem net book punya temen. Dan sepuluh menit lagi ada mata kuliah. Jadi buru-buru.. :'(

Kira nyesel banget gak bawa lepi kekampus. Gara-gara takut berat n gak mau ribet. Nyesel bangeeet!

Yah.. dengan berat hati publish aja deh fic seadaanya ini. Selain udah janji mau ikut FID n juga dapet semangat dari Kak Taz sama Kak Frau, dan temen-temen lainnya. :* Makasih.. Tapi gini nih ficnya abal bgt.. T.T

Ngikut ngeramein aja we lah.. hiks.. hiks.. T.T mau Menuhin fandom kesayangan kita n pair SNS diarchive Naruto aja.

Yosh.. segitu aja curcolnya..

Akhir kata..

Happy FID#5! Semoga PAIR SNS tetap jayaaaa! :D

Mind to Riview?


End file.
